Sasuke's Return
by A Closet Mangaka
Summary: Sasuke's finally returning to Konoha, but things have changed. Sakura seems to be over him and she's got a boyfriend! And Naruto's got a surprise of his own. Rated T for minor cussing.
1. Prologue

**Story: Sasuke Returns**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Sasuke

It had been 4 years since he'd left Konoha and now that he was going back, he didn't think much had changed. _Naruto is probably still a dobe; Sakura was definitely still as weak and controlled by her emotions as ever. She'll still chasing after me, I bet._ He smirked. _Dobe's probably still going around screaming about how he's going to be Hokage someday. He should give up now. Out of all the people who'd get chosen to be the 7__th__ Hokage, he's the last. Even if Danzo's dead now._

No matter what he thought though, he couldn't suppress the excitement that was building up inside of him. The ANBU had found him and informed him that the death penalty on him had been removed. He wasn't sure why yet, but he was assured that everything would be explained when they reached the village.

_I wonder what has changed._

Naruto

_Sakura was not going to take this well. _The 7th and youngest Hokage of all time was in at his favorite ramen place, the Ichiraku, waiting to meet his longtime friend and colleague, Sakura Haruno. The moment that he was chosen for Hokage, his first act was to insure the safety of the S-ranked criminal, Sasuke Uchiha. _Watch me, Sakura, This time; I'm going to bring him home. _

Then he dispatched a personally chosen team of ANBUs to lead a mission to find and inform Sasuke of the news. There were a couple other conditions that he was to return to the village on, but Sakura wasn't about to know the other conditions. He had wanted to go himself, but the village elders wouldn't let him. So he handpicked his team. Shikamaru was now the head of the entire ANBU Corporation and had willingly obliged to Naruto's request to lead the mission. He hadn't even complained once of how much work it was going to be. The other 4 members of the dispatched team were Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka. All 5, he knew, were fiercely loyal to him, and would have no trouble locating Sasuke.

Shikamaru had the intelligence to make sure that his team never fell into any trouble and none would be hurt. Hinata had the bakugan, but that wasn't the reason he had chosen her. She also had a sense of belonging to her group. He knew that she would never let her team down, or betray them in the heat of battle or if she got captured. Neji Hyuuga was the one he had chosen for the bakugan and his keen senses. Kiba Inuzuka was chosen because of his tracking skills. There were going to need the very best of them to find Sasuke. And finally, Ino Yamanaka. Under Sakura's training, Ino had become an excellent healer. Of course, Sakura was still the best, but he couldn't afford to send her. _Her behavior regarding Sasuke is always unpredictable._ He was remembering the many instances that he was always shocked how she could continue to love him, no matter how much he hurt her or even tried to kill her. Even now, he still couldn't let her go see Sasuke.

"Naruto!" he heard a voice behind him. He smiled. Sakura was running towards him with a smile on her face completely oblivious to the fact that her afternoon would definitely not leave her happy. _Damn… well, here goes nothing._

Sakura

"WHAT!?" She nearly exploded. The blonde haired boy in front of her winced. "S-Sakura-Chan, there's no need to scream. It's not as bad as it seems." Naruto said cautiously. "Not as bad as it sounds my ass! You're leaving for a mission to the Kazekage, and Sasuke's coming back while your gone, and you're leaving ME alone with HIM!?!?" she ranted. "Sakura, I'll be back in 3 days. Sasuke will be here in 2. You're only going to be alone with him for a day. Plus, you're the only one I can trust with this kind of stuff. Please Sakura? For me?" he pleaded.

_Ah, I hate it when he does that… He __**knows**__ I can't resist that line or that face!_

"Fine. Only for ONE day." She said. "Thank you Sakura-Chan!" he said with his trademark grin as he got up to crush her in a bear hug. _I'm a very well trained kunoichi who can break the ground with just one punch and yet this idiot can crush me like this. Oh well. Damn. He's gotten taller again. _

He was now at least 6 feet without his sandals and growing handsomer everyday. Now, even he had fangirls popping up everywhere, but he didn't even notice them. _Baka, _she thought with a smile.

* * *

**I know, I didn't do a very good job on this first chapter, but hey, I swear it'll get better. Review Please!!!!!!!!**


	2. Unknown Ninja

**Story: Sasuke's Return**

**Chapter Two**

**Unknown Ninja**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

Narrator

At the gates of Konoha, a very beautiful girl with rosy pink hair and emerald eyes stood, waiting. Those who didn't know her very well would call her the definition of serene. But Rock Lee was not one of those people.

Sakura

"Sakura-San, what is the matter?" Lee asked.

Sakura jumped up and spun around, kunai in hand. She visibly relaxed when she saw it was just Lee.

"Are we expecting an attack?" he asked, looking very concerned. "N-no, I just received a message from Naruto. He's coming back earlier than planned, because some unknown ninja nearly ambushed him and ran away in the direction of Konoha. They were strong too. He told me to keep on guard and set patrols. But, I'm stuck here. Sasuke's arriving soon and I have to receive him." She explained, as the crease in her forehead deepened.

"Don't worry about that, Sakura-San. Just tell me what you need done. Who do you want me to get?"

"Really Lee?! Thank you so much! This stupid position Naruto's got me in is driving me crazy!"

Lee laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot. You are the Temporary Hokage whenever he disappears, are not you?"

"Yes and its grating on my nerves! Those stupid fangirl keep trying to kill me every time I step through the door, just because Naruto and I are close." Sakura shook her head. "Anyways, back to the guarding issue. I want Choji, TenTen, Shino, you, and our visiting ambassador, Temari to run the perimeter. Make sure no one actually knows what they're doing. I don't want to send the village in to panic." She ordered.

Lee saluted. "Okay! Anything else, Sakura-San?"

"Yeah, two things. One, make sure TenTen, Choji, and Temari know that they won't be away from their sweethearts too long. Just until Sasuke's safely inside the village. Two, the moment any of you see Naruto, tell me." She commanded.

Lee saluted again and sped off. Sakura smiled as she watched the bowl shaped head of that boy fade away. _He's always trustworthy. Some things never change._

"Oy, Haruno-Sama." Said a very low voice from behind him. Sakura turned around to face an old friend. Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke

_Interesting. No reaction to the fact that I'm here. What's with Nara calling her Haruno-Sama?_

"Shikamaru, stop calling me Haruno-Sama. It's hard enough to get the village to stop.

_Everyone in the village calls her Sama? And when did she and Nara get so close? Why is she calling him by his first name?_

"Whatever. Anyways, I have some bad news. We were ambushed by a couple unknown ninja on the way back. About 5-7. It was hard to tell. Hinata was injured. Ino tried to figure out what the problem was, but we couldn't do anything. In the end we just decided to keep her unconscious until we reached the village. Kiba's carrying her. Sasuke's injured too, but he's doing okay. Hinata got the full blast, trying to protect Sasuke. Sasuke was just grazed by the shuriken. She figured Naruto wanted him alive and healthy. The shuriken that pierced them was no ordinary one. I have a couple of them. Don't worry we haven't touched them." He reported.

"This isn't good. Naruto just sent a message telling me he was nearly ambushed by some unidentifiable ninja too. I think they might have been the same ninja. I'll treat Hinata and Sasuke myself. I have TenTen, Choji, Lee, Shino, and Temari running patrols since I got the message only about 10 minutes ago. I think these ninja are much more dangerous than I thought at first. Shikamaru, Neji, and Ino, are you guys tired?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Not yet."

"Good, join the patrols. Besides, I think Temari might eat my head if I hold you from her much longer. Oh and have all of the patrols report back to me in an hour. I should be done with the injuries by then."

"What about me?" Kiba asked. "I have something else for you. These shuriken have poison in them. Since you spend so much time outside, I need you to figure out what type of poison it is. It's practically untraceable."

Kiba nodded. "Alright, I'm sending the village in to defensive mode until Naruto comes back. All of you go."

_What the hell? Why is everyone following her every order like that? And since when can she send the village in to defensive mode? Only the Hokage can do that. Wait… is she? No she can't be the Hokage…_

"Sasuke, I don't have the time to deal with you right now. Naruto's returning tonight. He can take a look at you if he's not too tired then.

_Sasuke? That's it? No –Kun at the end? Who IS this girl?_

For some reason, Sasuke found the girl in front of him extremely attractive.

"You're wounds are definitely less severe, so I'll be treating Hinata first. Oh and while you're here, don't you dare do anything." She said sternly. "Naruto took a lot of grief for making sure that you would be allowed a safe passage in Konoha. One of the conditions set on him was that any trouble you caused, he would take full responsibility. He made several sacrifices for you, and if you let him down, I **will** make you suffer." She told him savagely.

_When did you start to care about Naruto so much?_

"Hn." Was all he said though.

Sakura

_Why the hell is he still affecting me this much after so long!? _He was even handsomer than she had remembered. However, it wasn't very hard not to fall for him again. All she had to do was remember all the times that she had been hurt by him. _Heh. It isn't like we're going to run out of those._

Finally they had reached the hospital. She flung herself in the work she loved so much. It forced her to forget Sasuke for a while and try and figure out what kind of danger Naruto might be.

"Menai Tsukinai." Kiba muttered from the corner. "What!? No way. Hurry, call in Ino. We need to get this out of Sasuke and Hinata as soon as possible." Sakura panicked.

Kiba left so fast, she didn't even see him.

_Invisible and deadly. This poison will just spread through your body and kill off every living substance. Dammit! How did they get a hold of this!? It's is nearly impossible to find. Who __**are**__ those ninja?!_

"Sasuke. Stay still. Try not to move as much as possible. This is going to burn, but the only way we can get rid of that poison is by burning it while it's inside you.

She sent the fire chakra through him and nearly started shaking from the possibility of seeing him in pain. "Eugh… this is uncomfortable…" he muttered.

_UNCOMFORTABLE?!!? Is he human? It's supposed to burn like hell! Not just uncomfortable! BAKA!_

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, listen, I wouldn't ask this of you, especially considering ou just revived, but I need you to channel your chakra through me. Taking the amount of poison in Hinata out is going to require a lot." She kept rambling until Sasuke cut her off. "Okay." He shut her up.

Sakura sighed inwardly and started focusing her chakra on Hinata. Ino soon rushed in. "Kiba told me every thing. And really? Menai Tsukinai? Kiba took over my patrol. Choji's not happy, but hey."

"Ino, please shut up and help me here." Sakura said.

"Yes ma'am."

And with that, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke started the long process of healing Hinata.

* * *

**Heyy, tell me what you think of this chapter!!! I finished writing it at 11pm last night, so sorry if the end is a little weak =) Anyways, I'll probably write the next chapter sometime tommorow. It'll be up on the 3rd =) I'm just going to say that te next chapter is not going to be a very happy one for Sasuke. Heheh. Well, anyways, Reviews make me write =D**


	3. Naruto Returns

**Story: Sasuke Returns**

**Chapter Three**

**Naruto Returns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning: This chapter's mostly fluff and it does twist Sasuke's personality a little. Don't worry he'll back to normal one hundred percent next chapter. **

* * *

Sasuke

He could feel himself slowly being drained of all his energy, but he refused to admit it. The pink haired girl in front of him was in worse shape. Every time she drooped a little, he sent an extra burst of chakra through her. She looked at him gratefully, and continued to work.

After a couple more minutes of this, he couldn't take it any longer. "Sakura, give up." _I don't want you to collapse._ "No." A weak, but defiant reply. "Sakura…" he began warningly.

"No, Sasuke. I'm not giving up until the poison is completely gone."

He was exasperated. This stubborn idiot of girl was going to kill herself. _No._ He could prevent that. He could make sure she didn't collapse. He strengthened the amount of chakra he was giving her. "How much poison's left?"

"Not much. Give me 3 more minutes."

He could give her that much. He would collapse at the end of those 3 minutes, but he could give her that much. Ino had already collapsed. Her chakra had been dried up almost an hour ago. Suddenly, he felt his chakra being pushed back towards him.

"Keep it. I can use what's left of mine to finish this. You need yours. Naruto's back. He can take care of me."

_Naruto. Again? Why does she trust him so much? _He didn't know why but it bothered him. _What's their relationship?_

Then the doors burst open. Sakura finished at the exact same time and sank in to a chair. "Haruno-Sama! Hokage-Sama is back, he wants to see you immediately." Said a young nurse frantically.

"Is he okay!?" Sakura responded with the same level of panic.

"Yes, he's got a few bruises, but he claims he's fine."

"BAKA! It would be just like him to downplay his injuries!" With that Sakura rushed off, with Sasuke close on her heels.

_She calls the Hokage a baka? And where did she get that energy from? A second ago she was ready to drop. Who IS the Hokage?_

He soon found out when Sakura came to a halt.

_NARUTO!?_

(I had to)

"Naruto! Are you okay? What happened?!? A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she was cut in mid-sentence by Naruto who picked up off the ground by her waist and spun her around. All the older nurses started giggling. "Hokage-Sama sure cares for his girlfriend." One of them said. The younger ones were glaring.

_GIRLFRIEND!?!? DOBE GOT SAKURA!?!?_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto shouted out. "I MISSED YOU!!!!! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!!!!!!" he continued.

_At least that obnoxious part of him hasn't changed…_

She smiled and soon that smile turned in to a laugh. "Baka, let me check your injuries first."

_What happened to the Sakura who thought Naruto was a pain and so annoying? _

"It's okay, I heal fast remember? And why are you so pale?" he fired off one question after another in quick succession.

"Whatever you say, just let me check. And I'll tell you about that later." She said as her smile darkened. Naruto noticed the change and immediately became worried. "You've been healing someone. Who? You obviously used a lot of chakra. Don't check me. I can ask Ino to do it."

"Ino was part of the healing process she fainted about an hour ago."

"Then I'll have Hinata do it. She's knows a little about healing. Enough to check anyways. An-" he shut up immediately and lowered Sakura to the ground, still supporting her when he noticed that her face just grew sadder.

_Dobe… why can't he just shut up?_

"Sakura-Chan, you're spending the night at my place. You've obviously been through a lot. Where's teme?"

"Right here, dobe." Sasuke spoke up for the first time.

"You're still as emotionless as ever. You're spending the night at my place too."

Murmurs immediately started in the room. Sasuke ignored them, but Naruto refused to. "Hey, Sasuke was cleared of any suspicion. I trust him, and so does Sakura-Chan. And the majority of the council of elders does as well. This should be enough. Anyone who's worked with him knows that he wouldn't do anything to harm this village. Not after he willingly returned." Naruto rang out.

Naruto's voice rang out power and authority.

_Since when is dobe even have that much power? Sakura looks a little shocked. Why? The Hokage is supposed to speak like that._

"Sakura-Chan, can you even walk?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He just picked her up again, bridal style, and moved on out, motioning for Sasuke to follow him. Sakura wasn't even protesting. In fact, it looked like she was finally at peace.

_Dobe. Like I'll listen to your every word. _

But he followed anyways. As they walked the dark streets of Konoha, Sasuke realized how much time had passed.

Shikamaru, Temari, TenTen, Neji, Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino were waiting for them in front of a house. "Alright, Slumber Party time." Kiba said dryly.

"I need you guys to fill me in on what happened, but before that, I have a couple things to tend to. Choji, Ino fainted a while ago. I'm not sure why or how, but I know it happened. And all of you probably know more than me." Naruto sighed and continued. "Choji get Ino, I can feed her my chakra until she recovers enough to use her own. We need her too. I know Sakura set patrols, so I need to know what happened. All of you look worn out."

With that, Choji left and everyone else followed Naruto in to the house.

_This is Dobe's home? Wow._

"I'll go get changed." Sakura said quietly as she stepped down from Naruto's arms. Naruto nodded, and beckoned to a servant girl. "Emi-San, can you make sure that everyone leaves the building tonight? I have some things to take care of. And I'm going to need futons and food and drink for everyone here." He explained. "Of course Hokage-Sama" she bowed. "Emi-San…" he said dangerously. "Sorry Naruto-Kun. No bowing and no Hokage-Sama. And I won't call Sakura-Chan Haruno-Sama either. I know she hates it." The girl laughed and turned around.

Soon, everyone was seated in a giant circle, feeling much more refreshed. _So Nara and that sand girl are together now. As are TenTen and Hyuuga. Interesting. Wait a second… Ino, the fashion queen is with the most appearance oblivious boy ever, Choji!? Wow. Things have changed. _

Then, Sakura came out. Irritation immediately fired through Sasuke. She was obviously wearing Naruto's clothes. And she looked right at home in them. "Do you just want me to give those to you? You wear them every time you're here." Naruto asked. "No, do you want to start even more rumors? Plus, those stupid fangirls of yours would murder me if they caught me in you clothes." She responded. Naruto just laughed, "Yeah, I used to be so jealous of teme with all of his fangirls following him everywhere, but now that I have some of my own, I'm starting to see why he was always irritated."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Can we start the meeting?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes, we are all wondering what happened with you. Sakura-San was worried out of her mind this morning." Rock Lee said.

_She was? About dobe? _He looked over in their direction to find that Sakura had comfortably settled herself in Naruto's lap and Naruto had his arms around her, with her head tucked under his chin. Sakura was blushing.

_Tch. Why the hell is it bugging me?_

"Alright."

* * *

**Sooooo....... whatcha think???**

**R&R**

**Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIWIED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITED ME AND MY STORY!!!!!!! And also the 3 people who added me to Author Alert =) **

**And to those who are wondering, this fanfic is NOT a NaruSaku. Personally, I don't have anything against that pairing, I actually like it, but I like to keep things realistic. Well.... as realistic as you can get on FanFiction. XD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that little picture in the middle. I'm sorry if it doesn't show up once I published, but yehhhhh. Anyways, I've already started writing chapter 4, so it'll be up very soon. This story is probably going to be over 6-7 chapters. Hope you guys have enjoyed so far!!!!**

**REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME HAPPYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Debriefing

****

Story: Returning

**Chapter Four**

**De-Briefing**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!**

* * *

Naruto

"Alright." He switched in to his Hokage Mode. The appearance was slight but hugely noticeable. His eyes changed from their usual iced sapphire color to steel. His face lost its usual light and laughter. To anyone in his visual vicinity automatically noticed the difference. Suddenly, he radiated power and authority. One word from him and everyone would be scrambling to their feet to wait for his orders.

"Shikamaru, start with your mission. I haven't heard from your squad in almost 5 months."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

"Nara…"

"Right, sorry Naruto. It's a habit. It took a little longer than we thought to find Sasuke, because he was convinced that we were ninjas from the Raikage. Eventually though, we caught up to him. I read off the terms set for him and we camped out there for a couple days. After a week, Sasuke agreed to the terms. So we started back that day. We traveled for about 3 days and then we were attacked. The ninja we were attacked by didn't wear any symbol, but their shuriken were not the normal design. They had one extra spike and a hole in the center. They were also spiked with some kind of poison. Sakura and Kiba know more about than me. We got in to a full out battle. They were really strong, so we were separated for a while. Sasuke was lured away, and Hinata saw this, so she went after him. I'm not one hundred percent sure what happened with them. Sasuke didn't say much besides that Hinata got hit by the Shuriken trying to get Sasuke back to us. Sasuke only got a scrape, but it was enough for some of the poison to leak in. Hinata figured that you wanted Sasuke alive. Then after Hinata returned to us, the ninjas immediately disappeared. Their fighting style made it hard for us to count how many ninjas there were total. But I'm going to take a guess of eight. After this, we made it back to the village as son as possible. Ino tried to heal Hinata, but every time that she tried to send chakra through Hinata, Hinata just screamed like she was dying. Finally we couldn't stand it anymore, so we forced her in to an unconscious state. We reached the village the next day. We didn't stop through the night. That's when we met Sakura."

_Hinata… I was right to send her._

"Fourteen."

All heads spun to the owner of the voice. "Sasuke? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Fourteen. There were fourteen ninjas. 3 were in the trees the entire time. Eleven were fighting us. One of them disappeared in the middle and one of them became injured because of Shikamaru and Kiba in the middle. My sharingan saw it all." He explained.

_Fourteen… That's how many attacked me… _

"You were attacked 2 days ago at what time?" Naruto asked.

"A little after noon" came the reply from Shikamaru.

"After we stopped for lunch at 1." Sasuke said.

_He knows more than he lets on. I wonder what really happened when he and Hinata were alone…_

"That's the exact same time that I was attacked. They couldn't have been the same ninja, but they could be from the same group. Fourteen attacked me too. They had the same strategy. Three in the trees, eleven fighting."

"Did two disappear?" Sakura asked.

"No. They all ran away after I took down seven."

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. This was what she liked about him. He never showed off for her anymore. He stated facts and only when asked too. At least… when he was in his Hokage mode. When he was just Naruto, he was like the little kid she used to know.

"Ahem" Neji cleared his throat. Naruto turned red and came back to his senses.

"Sorry, did the patrols find anything?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Sakura-Chan what about you? Did you figure out what happened to Hinata and Sasuke?"

"Menai Tsukinai." She muttered quietly. Everyone in the room gasped, except for Ino and Kiba.

"How is Hinata?! Did you guys manage to get it out of her?! Is she going to be okay!?" Naruto asked completely losing his cool.

"Me, Ino, and Sasuke got it out. We nearly exhausted our energy, but she's going to be fine after about a week of rest." Sakura reported back.

Everyone released the breath of air they hadn't realized they'd been holding. "Good. I'll go visit her tomorrow and see if there's anything I can do for her." Naruto said decisively. "Most of you haven't slept in almost 3 days, so get some sleep. We'll continue in the morning. I'm going to send the village in to code red." Naruto decided.

With that, everyone went to bed, but little did any of them know that none of them would be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that was so short, but I'll update within 2 days, but I'm running out of tiem right now so, peace out!**

**Review as always!!!**


	5. Author's Note Sorry!

**Hey guys!! You're gonna hate me for this, but I'm going on vacation. I'm gonna be in the mountains for about a week or two, so I won't be updating. Chapter 5 of Sasuke's Return story isn't complete yet, so I can't publish… BUT! There's good news. I'm going up there with a whole bunch of friends. Well, a couple of them are coming down earlier than planned (something about summer class, stupid overachievers.), soooo I can type up a couple things while I'm up there and my friend will put it on to her flash drive and upload for me, when she gets off the mountain and in to internet range! YAYYYYY!!!! Well, anyways, I'm going to finish Returning AND Sasuke's Return by the first day of school (which is August 24****th**** for me). And for those who are interested in Skip Beat, I'm making an oneshot for it! And IF and this is just a possibility, don't hold me to it, I have time, I have a couple more oneshots in mind. Here's my list.**

**1. Wallflower – Sunako and Kyouhei**

**2. YuGiOh! GX – Asuka and Judai**

**3. Hana Kimi – Nakatsu and Julia (Don't ask me why, I just think they should be together.)**

**That's it for now, but ideas seem to pop in my brain at the weirdest times. So yeahhhh, I'll be back soon, don't be too mad at me, and when I come back, get ready. There's a whole BUNCH of chapters and stories coming your way.**

**-**

** ACM**


	6. OMAKEEE!

**Story: Sasuke Returns**

**OMAKE!!**

**The Path to Sakura's Heart**

**DISCLAIMER!!!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was at his favorite place in the world. The Ichiraku Ramen place. He was quietly thinking.

_So let's see… Sakura likes Sasuke and Sasuke's emo. _

_Sasuke + X = Sakura in Love_

_X = Emo_

_So that means that if I was emo, Sakura would like ME!!_

_Naruto + X = JACKPOT!_

_I SHALL BECOME EMO!!_

Naruto flipped part of his hair over his face and fluffed it a little. "HEY NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she ran up to him.

_Damn. That worked fast._

He quickly changed the expression on his face to a bored one. The one that Sasuke used to have on his face all the time.

"Uh… what's with the hair? ANYWAY, Naruto I need to tell you something…Well… for a while now, I felt like should tell you…Okay! I'll just spit it out. I think maybe… I might…. Sorta… Kinda… like you a little.

Naruto lost his expression of calmness and was stunned.

_No. Sakura likes me because I'm emo… emo emo emo._

"Eh, Whatever." He said.

_WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (crying)_

"...what... ever?" Sakura suddenly looked disappointed.

_Emo… emo… emo… emo… emo…_

Naruto was sweating by this point.

_EMO!!! THINK EMO!!!! EMO!!!! EMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMO!!!__ E-_

"RAURGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He messed up his hair and made it return to its usual messy flop and threw himself at Sakura, pulling her into a crushing hug.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD, SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! LOVE ME!!!!"

Sakura just laughed and said, "I already do Baka"

_Beat THAT, Teme._

* * *

**So yeh, I'm BAAAAACKKKKK!!! And this Omake was just soemthing I wrote after I saw this one comic!! I hope you guys like it!!! And I'll be having chapters updating like crazy today and tommorow. Sorry, but my fingers can only type so fast and I wrote 2 new oneshots and 2 new chapters for my Beauty Pop story and 3 new chapters for Sasuke Returns so ENJOYYY!!!!!**


	7. Secrets in the Dark

**Story: Sasuke's Return**

**Chapter Five**

**Secrets in the Dark**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

Ino

_I wonder if Sakura's noticed yet? Sasuke's been staring at her nonstop. And he seems to hate Naruto even more than normal. What happened the last time they saw each other? I know Sasuke tried to kill them, but something else happened. _

She lied awake in her futon and as weary as she was, she refused to give in to sleep.

_If those ninja attack again, I WILL be prepared. _

Choji

_Naruto… poor guy… he's going to lose Sakura. What Sasuke wants, Sasuke will get. And no matter, how much she tries to hide it, I'm positive that she still has some feelings for Sasuke. Naruto…_

Shikamaru

_There was something off about those ninjas. They could have killed us all, but they didn't. We were badly outnumbered, separated, confused, and 2 of us were injured. It's such an easy win. Why didn't they kill us then?_

Neji

_Something isn't right… _"Byakugan" he whispered quietly in to the night. No matter how hard he looked though, he couldn't see anything. He grumbled, but turned around and closed his eyes.

Naruto

_What's up with Sakura-Chan? She's been kind of weird. She's been hanging on to me closer since I came back. _*Sigh* _Something tells me Sasuke's involved… And Shikamaru's report doesn't make sense at all. The group I sent out was strong, but not at an advantage against the unidentified nin. They were outnumbered and separated. Why didn't the other ninjas finish them? _

Then came a giant crash from outside. Every single person in the room immediately was on high alert. Neji spoke up. "They're headed to the hospital."

_Hinata._

Naruto sprang into action. "Sakura, you take Sasuke. Try and stay out of trouble. We don't what they're after, but Sasuke's a pretty good target. Besides, if any of the people here caught him alone out at night, there'll be one hell a lot of paperwork and angry old geezers after me. Neji, you and TenTen better go find Hinata to make sure she's going to be okay. I'll send some more people to the hospital later. Shikamaru, you, Choji, Ino, and Temari try to stop the ninja already inside the village. I don't think that many are inside yet. The rest of you, keep everyone out of the village until we have a better idea of what's going on. And I mean EVERYONE. I'm going to get some jounin and chuunin and Konohamaru to help us."

Despite the heavy atmosphere everyone but Sasuke and Naruto laughed. "What? I don't even know what to call that boy any more? Not since he passed the test to become a jounin, but refuses to become one! He doesn't even want to be called a chuunin!"

Sakura just shook her head and left. Sasuke was close behind her. Soon, everyone else had left too. Naruto soon departed too and left for Iruka-Sensei's house.

He arrived in a matter of minutes and started pounding on the door. "IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!" he screamed. A much hassled man ran out the door in confusion, still wearing his pajamas. Which just so happened to have teddy bears on them. "Uhhh… nice pajamas…" Naruto commented. "Shut up Naruto." Was the kind the reply he got back.

Iruka

_I swear, he can become Hokage and save the entire ninja population, but he's always going a pain in the ass. _

"Why are you dragging me out of bed at this godforsaken hour?" He then noticed the drastic change in Naruto's expression and immediately understood that Naruto wasn't just bugging me again.

"The village might be under attack. I'm not sure what they're after, but they attacked me when I was coming back and they attacked the group I sent out to get Sasuke. Don't ask me when. I have no sense of time right now." He quickly explained.

"I'll get a team together, how many do you need?"

"As many as you can get. I think there are only 14 of them, but I don't know for sure. And they're strong. Extremely strong."

Iruka nodded and went inside, changed, and left within minutes.

_He's changed from the kid I used to know. _

Then something pelted him. He looked back and felt water splash him on the face. Laughter came from below. "WAKE UP IRUKA-SENSEI!!" Naruto screamed from under him.

_But not that much. _Iruka sighed. "NARUTO YOU BRAT, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT LATER!"

Sakura

_Greaaat. Out of all the people they could attack, they decide us. Of course they do. We're surrounded. How do we get out of this?_

"Sasuke. Stay still." Sasuke commanded from behind her. They were back to back and bracing for a fight.

"Come on. They're not the ones we want." A low hoarse voice said from the shadows.

Sasuke shifted as he realized that they're were a lot more than he realized here.

_Seven… where are the rest?_

"We're looking for a blond." Said the same voice, still unaware that Sasuke and Sakura were using a jutsu to hear him so clearly. She stiffened. Then, the ninja then relaxed and left so fast that neither of them realized they were gone until almost 3 seconds after they left.

"Blond…" Sakura muttered. "No… No… Naruto." She whispered. Alarm spread across her features as she tried to convince herself that that's not who they meant. _There could another person with blond hair right? It couldn't be him! Right?_

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice broke her thoughts. "We have to get to Naruto." He said. Sakura nodded and swallowed her fears. "Come on." She said.

Naruto

_Damn. I'm screwed… Well, it's been a nice life._

* * *

Heheh, like the ending? Oh guess what guys?? School starts in 4 days for me, and I haven't even started my summer reading. I've got 6 books to read and 8 essays to write, so I'm banning myself from fanfiction and my computer until I finish my work. I'll probably update once more tonight, but I probably won't have any more updates until August 29th which is the Saturday after the first week of school. I'm a fast reader, but COME ON. Who the heck wants to read Romeo and Juliet or To Kill a Mockingbird in the SUMMER???? *Sigh....* My teachers hate me....


End file.
